


He Always Gets What He Wants

by EmptyMilkCarton



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rick secretly enjoys the cuddle, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyMilkCarton/pseuds/EmptyMilkCarton
Summary: Negan annoys Rick until he agrees to cuddle him.





	He Always Gets What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/gifts).



> Gift for @Marium, who requested some soft Negick cuddles.
> 
> EDIT: Request are open! They won't be more than 1,000 words, but they are HELLA open m'boys.

Rick had been surprised a lot in his life. From Lori and Carl being alive to Andrea falling ill and all the things inbetween. He considered himself good at masking his emotions most of the time, he’d certainly gotten used to it over the years. He was a leader, and as such needed to be the firm headstone ~~~~~~~~of the group. He needed to be the calm one, to help guide people through their troubles. He was rarely caught off guard these days, he rarely slipped, rarely showed surprise or panic.

The cold night outside the RV wasn’t something foreign to Rick, nor was the strong wind howling outside. The RV swayed in the current, dishes rattling in the sink, empty cans rolling around. Rick wasn’t fazed by any of this.

He hadn’t expected to be surprised by anything tonight, anticipating another long run with Negan talking nonstop about his dick. What he hadn’t seen coming was to be curled up with the man in the small bed of the RV after eating dinner with him. And there was no way in hell he could’ve known how _soft_ Negan was going to be. Not emotionally, that much was obvious, but physically.

For an hour after they decided to hole up in the RV due to the rain, Negan had pestered Rick about paying attention to him. Once the ex-Savior had successfully driven him up and down every wall of the vehicle, Rick had finally caved and agreed to spend some...quality time with him. Surprisingly, Negan hadn’t asked for sex or anything ridiculous, probably because he knew Rick would go back to ignoring him.

 _And here we are_ , Rick thought glumly, _Cuddling._

Negan pulled him closer to his chest enveloping him in warmth. It wasn’t _bad_ , per say, but Rick wasn’t about to encourage him.

“You smell really good,” Negan rumbled into his hair, “You got some fuckin’ good shampoo.”

Rick grunted in response, sinking farther into his jacket. It’d been a mistake to grow out his hair again, if only for this. Unfortunately, Negan either didn’t understand or chose to ignore Rick’s reaction, and flung a leg over Rick’s, bringing their groins way too close for comfort.

“Y’know, I didn’t think you’d actually say yes to this, but this is the fuckin’ dream. Holdin’ my handsome man close after he feeds me some fuckin’ delicious home cooked shit.”

Rick sighed audibly.

“What, you got somethin’ to say?”

Rick looked up at him after a moment and raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you were fat,” he replied snarkily.

Negan scoffed. “I’m not fuckin’ fat. Can’t have abs forever bein’ fifty and bein’ told to sit in a cell, then sit far away from actual work.” He paused, realizing something. “Hey, that means you’re feelin’ me up! Damn, I knew you liked me.”

“Oh my god,” Rick said, exasperated, “It’s hard not to notice when you’re not letting me move a goddamn inch away from you.”

“Spoon me,” Negan said suddenly, turning around.

Rick started at Negan’s back blankly. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Spoon me!” Negan repeated, glancing back at Rick, “Y’know, that thing where you cuddle up behind me and your dick is against my ass, but it’s not sexual unless you get a boner?”

“Yeah, I...know,” Rick said slowly, the word _why_ on the tip of his tongue. But at this point, he knew Negan didn’t need a reason. He’d get what he wanted in the end anyways, it was the natural progression of things. So Rick gave a tired huff and cuddled up behind Negan the best he could with the man’s size.

_I can’t believe this is really happening. Right now. Right this moment, I’m...spooning Negan in an RV as a goddamn storm goes on outside. What has my life come to. Where’s the wine. I better have put alcohol in here somewhere._

He was about to tell Negan that was enough cuddling for one lifetime when he realized he’d fallen asleep. Groaning with frustration, Rick didn’t dare move. The last thing he needed was Negan bitching again.

Concluding there wasn’t really much he could do at this point, Rick closed his eyes and let the steady rhythm of rain on the RV’s roof calm him. As long as he ignored the fact that he and his previous arch nemesis were going to both fall asleep snuggling like a young couple atop a beaten-up mattress and cheap covers, he’d be fine. He could do this.

Actually, Rick was surprised by how quickly the awkwardness of it all faded. Two times, two times he’d been surprised in one night. After a few minutes of tense regret, Rick found himself relaxed against Negan’s back, drowsiness setting in as he listened to Negan’s soft snoring. That’d be something to use against him once they woke up. He’d say he snored like a bear, even if that wasn’t the truth.

Subconsciously tightening his hold around Negan, Rick finally let himself fall asleep. He’d never admit how enjoyable it was to sleep with a big ball of warmth. Never. Not in his lifetime. Nope. 


End file.
